Pandangan Pertama
by Resthu Hanggasta
Summary: Fanfic ini menceritakan kisah cinta saat Luffy dan kawan-kawannya masih berumur 7 tahun jadi, jangan bayangkan mereka dewasa, ya!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic : One Piece

Genre : Romance

Fanfic ini menceritakan kisah cinta saat Luffy dan kawan-kawannya masih berumur 7 tahun jadi, jangan bayangkan mereka dewasa, ya! ^_^

*Pandangan Pertama* (Chapter 1)

By: Resthu

Terlihat seorang anak yang berlari-lari dipinggir pantai sambil minta tolong. "Tolong…tolong…tolong…". Luffy kecil terus berteriak minta tolong walau pun ia tahu tak ada orang yang akan menolongnya. Tak lama kemudian, Luffy menyerah. Luffy pun memakai cara terakhir. "Ibu-ibu…obral besar-besaran sudah dimulai…! Bapak-bapak…ada janda nyari bujangan…!". Semua rumah dikampung itu bergetar. Orang-orang keluar semua. Ibu-ibu, Bapak-bapak, Janda, Duda atau pun Bujangan semuanya sudah berkumpul disekitar Luffy. " Mana obralnya, Luffy?". "Mana jandanya?". Luffy dengan tenang menunjuk kearah tukang jamu yang sedang ngupil. Tukang jamu kebingungan melihat para penduduk yang sedang memandanginya. "Jamu, Pak? Bu?". Luffy tertawa. Para penduduk marah. "Luffy! Untuk apa kamu membangunkan kami pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk melihat tukang jamu ngupil?" "Ah, enggak kok! Dia memang janda dan dia juga sedang mengobral jamunya yang tidak laku". Luffy masih tertawa hingga air matanya bercucur keluar. Tukang jamu masih mengupil dengan serius. "Trus, alasan apa kamu membangunkan kami?". Luffy menenangkan dirinya. "Ada anak yang pingsan dipinggir pantai". "Pingsan? Anak kampong ini?". "Bukan! Kayaknya dia hanyut". Pak Kades memimpin dengan gagah. "Semuanya! Ayo kita tolong anak itu". "Siap! Grak!". Jawab para penduduk serentak. Para penduduk berjalan bak anggota PASKIB kearah pantai.

Sesampai dipantai, mereka semua melihat tukang jamu yang kini duduk diatas batu karang sambil bernyanyi lagu 'Mbah Dukun'. "Jamu mbak?". Luffy menunjuk kearah lain. "Itu dia!". Para penduduk berlarian kearah yang ditunjuk Luffy. Tukang jamu memanggil "Mbak! Jamunya jadi?". Para penduduk mengangkat anak yang hanyut itu. Luffy penasaran dengan wajah anak itu. Luffy segera menerobos kerumunan itu. Luffy hampir mencapai barisan depan. Anak kecil itu keburu dibawa ke PUSKESMAS. Luffy mengejar. Anak itu dibaringkan ketempat tidur. Ia dijaga oleh Mbok Darjono. Mbok Darjo memakaikannya baju. Bajunya yang basah dikeringkan. Luffy mengintip dari jendela karena penasaran akan wajah anak itu. "Anak mesum! Tukang ngintip". Mbok Darjo memarahi Luffy. Luffy lari menghindari tangkapan tangan lebarnya Mbok Darjo. Tapi, Luffy kembali setelah melihat Mbok Darjo menutup gorden jendela. Luffy mengintip melalui sela-sela gorden yang belum tertutup habis. Ia melihat Mbok Darjo yang tertidur pulas diatas kursi dengan ilernya yang menetes. Luffy membuat rencana diatas pasir agar dapat masuk dan melihat wajah anak itu. Sewaktu ia berbalik, ternyata anak itu sedang memandanginya lewat jendela. Dia seorang gadis yang cantik. Luffy berkhayal melihat sayap dibelakang gadis itu, bunga disekelilingnya dan sambil memegang seikat bunga mawar ditangannya. Tapi, khayalannya berubah. Ia berkhayal gadis itu ditangkap monster raksasa pemakan daging yang mengerikan. Luffy tersadar dan melihat Mbok Darjo berdiri dibelakang gadis itu menatap Luffy dengan tajam serasa ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. "Kyaaa…!!!". Luffy menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Ia kabur tanpa melihat dinding didepannya. Luffy menabrak dinding tersebut. Gadis itu tertawa geli.

Esok harinya, Luffy bermain kepantai setelah puas melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia merasa senang. Serasa hatinya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat gadis itu sedang duduk dibatu karang. Luffy menghampiri. "Ah, hai! Namaku Luffy". Sang gadis menatapnya dengan seksama. "Kamu yang kemarin, kan?"."Iya! Maaf ya! Aku mengintipmu".Sang gadis heran. "Mengintip? Yang ku tahu kamu nabrak tembok". Luffy menyesal telah meminta maaf. "Jadi…siapa namamu?"."Namaku Vivi. Salam kenal Luffy". Luffy salah tingkah. Pipinya merah dan akhirnya pingsan. Fifi mencari bantuan. Dia memandang sekeliling. Terlihat tukang jamu itu lagi. :Jamu, dek?".

Luffy terbangun. Ia terkejut karena tak tahu bahwa selama ia pingsan, Luffy terus tidur dipangkuan Vivi. Luffy melihat Vivi tertidur pulas. Segera Luffy bangun dari pangkuannya dan duduk disebelah Vivi, menunggu ia bangun. Iler Vivi menetes. Tetes demi tetes diperhatikan Luffy. Tak disangka, yang dibayangkan Luffy ternyata mutiara. Ia membayangkan bidadari yang mengeluarkan mutiara dari mulutnya. Vivi terbangun. Ia terkejut melihat Luffy yang memandanginya dengan mulut ternganga. Luffy masih belum sadar akan dunia khayalnya. Vivi memanggill. "Luffy…Luffy…". Luffy masih belum sadar. "Woii…!!! Lu ngebayangin apa sih?". Luffy sadar. Ia terkejut mendengar teriakan Vivi. Vivi senang akan suara teriakannya. "Ada apa, sih?". Vivi menjawab "Maaf! Habis…kamu dipanggil gak dengar-dengar, sih!". Ah, maaf Vivi!". "Yaudah, gak apa! Mau gak kamu nemenin aku keliling kampung?". Luffy kembali bersemangat. Ia langsung menarik tangan Vivi. Vivi mengikuti langkah Luffy. Dari belakang terdengar suara panggilan. "Dek! Jamunya jadi?".

Luffy membawa Vivi ketaman. Vivi bingung. Ia minta ditemenin keliling kampong tapi malah jadi ketaman. Luffy masih menarik tangan Vivi. Sampailah mereka kepadang bunga yang indah. Vivi terkagum-kagum. Mulutnya ternganga. Luffy senang melihatnya. "Luffy, terima kasih telah membawaku ketempat seindah ini!". "Ah, sama-sama. Habis…jika kamu tersenyum…kamu terlihat seperti bunga-bunga ini".Wajah Vivi mulai berubah merah. Luffy berlari keluar taman. "Tunggu, Vivi! Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu". Vivi tersenyum pada Luffy. Luffy berbalik dan lari. Luffy berhenti disebatang pohon yang ditumbuhi banyak sekali buah apel. Luffy meminta tolong sama Pak Kasim yang kebetulan berada disitu. "Pak, tolong ambilkan apel dong!". "Kamu mau berapa, Luffy?". "Buat dua orang. Aku dan Vivi. He..he..he..". "Wah! Kamu suka dia, ya?". Wajah Luffy berubah merah. Ia tidak dapat menjawabnya. Pak Kasim memetikkan dua buah apel untuk Luffy dan Vivi. Luffy sangat senang menantinya. Pak Kasim memberikan apel ke Luffy. Luffy mengambilnya dan berlari kembali ketaman. "Makasih, Pak Kasim!". Pak Kasim tertawa melihat Luffy kecil yang gembira itu. Luffy berlari sambil tersenyum. Luffy menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan Vivi setelah ia memberikan apel ini. Luffy berhenti sejenak mempersiapkan mental. Ia mulai berbicara sendiri. "Semoga Vivi tahu perasaanku". Luffy berlari masuk ketaman. Ketika dipadang bunga, Luffy tak melihat Vivi dimana pun. Luffy mencarinya kesegala penjuru taman. Setelah lama mencari, Luffy menemukan sebelah sepatu Vivi. Luffy menjatuhkan apelnya. Ia tampak pucat.

Apakah Luffy berhasil menemukan Vivi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Vivi? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya di Fanfic One Piece *Pandangan Pertama* (Chapter 2)

~Bersambung~


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic : One Piece

Genre : Romance

Cerita sebelumnya: Luffy menemukan seorang anak yang pingsan dipantai. Ia memanggil para penduduk untuk membantu anak itu. Luffy pun berkenalan dengan anak itu dan ternyata dia bernama Vivi. Pada saat Luffy meninggalkan Vivi sendirian ditaman dan begitu kembali, ternyata Vivi hilang ntah kemana.

*Pandangan Pertama* (Chapter 2)

By: Resthu

Luffy tampak bingung. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama Vivi. "Vivi…dimana kamu? Vivi…!". Terdengar jawaban dari kejauhan yang berasal dari arah pantai. "Luffy…tolong aku…!". Luffy segera berlari menuju asal suara itu. Luffy terus berteriak memanggil Vivi sambil berlari. Tak terdengar ada jawaban. Luffy berhasil berlari sampai kepantai. Ia melihat Vivi berada ditengah laut bersama seorang perampok gunung bernama Tsukroharjoto menaiki perahu Pak Sukri yang dicurinya. Semakin lama, perahu itu semakin jauh dan kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Luffy mencari sesuatu disekitarnya yang dapat digunakan untuk mengejar Tsukroharjoto. Ia melihat tukang jamu sedang duduk diatas sebuah tong. "Jamu, dek?". Luffy berlari kearah tukang jamu itu. Tukang jamu tersenyum bahagia. Ia menangis terharu. Akhirnya ada yang mau membeli jamunya. Tukang jamu menuangkan jamunya kegelas dan… 'Bruk! Prang!'. Luffy mendorong tukang jamu itu. Gelasnya pecah, jamunya pecah. Tukang jamu jatuh dengan lebay. Luffy menggelindingkan tong yang diduduki tukang jamu itu kelaut. Ia masuk kedalam tong tersebut dan menghanyutkan diri kelaut lepas. Tukang jamu memanggil Luffy. "Dek, jamunya jadi?". Luffy makin menjauh dan kini tidak kelihatan lagi. Luffy tiding menghiraukannya. Ia menutup tong itu dan berdiam diri didalam. Ia bernyanyi, berbicara sendiri, mengupil dan masih banyak lagi hal yang dapat dilakukannya didalam tong itu. Tak lama setelah itu, Luffy mendengar sesuatu. Ia bingung. Haruskah dia melihat keluar dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi?. Luffy menghitung kelopak bunga yang ntah darimana ia mendapatkannya. "Lihat..nggak..lihat..nggak..". Hingga akhirnya, kelopak terakhir mengharuskannya melihat keluar. Luffy membuka tutup tong dengan hati-hati. "Busyet..! Oh my god..! Sugoii..!". Luffy terkagum-kagum melihat pusaran air yang siap menghisap apapun disekitarnya. Luffy mengantuk. Ia masuk kembali kedalam tong. Menutup matanya dan… "Kyaaa…!!! Helep me! Helep me! Tidaaaaakkkk…..!!!!". Luffy baru sadar bahwa ia sendiri akan terhisap kedalam pusaran itu. Tong mulai berputar-putar. Kepala Luffy terasa pusing dan akhirnya pingsan…

Disebuah pulau, terlihat seorang anak berambut hijau sedang memukul-mukul pohon kelapa dengan semangat berharap aka nada yang jatuh. Harapannya terkabul. Tigabuah kelapa terjatuh. Ketiganya mengenai kepala anak itu tanpa ada yang meleset satu pun. Ia berputar-putar karena pusang terkena kelapa. Terus berputar hingga ia tersandung sebuah tong dan terjatuh jungkir balik. Ia memandangi tong itu. Akhirnya, ia diselubungi perasaan penasaran aka nisi dalam tong tersebut. Akankah harta? Atau makanan?. Anak itu bersiap-siap membuka tutup tong tersebut. Ia menaikkan celananya yang longgar, menyisir rambutnya, pakai bedak, tes suara, menyikat gigi dan… 'Brak'. Luffy keluar dari dalam tong itu. Tong hancur berantakan. "Haaa…udara diluar sungguh menyegarkan. Akhirnya bebas juga". Luffy melihat seorang anak didepannya tertelan sikat gigi. Anak itu sekarat. Wajahnya berubah biru. Napasnya sesak. Tapi, Luffy mencegahnya. Ia menginjak perut anak itu. Sikat gigi meluncur keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Terbang terus menembus awan putih dilangit biru. Terus hingga sampai kebulan dan mengenai Neil Amstrong yang sedang makan Rujak dibulan. Anak itu menenangkan diri. Luffy menunggu sikat giginya jatuh kembali. Setelah tenang, anak itu membentak Luffy. "Hey, sialan! Berani sekali kau mengagetkanku?"."Maafkan aku. Akan kuganti sikat gigimu jika nanti aku berhasil pulang kembali kekampungku". Anak itu tidak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Siapa kamu? Mengapa kamu bias muncul dari dalam tong itu?"."Sikat giginya kok gak jatuh-jatuh?". Luffy masih memandangi langit. Anak itu naik darah. Naik kekepala pakai escalator. "Kutanya…siapa kamu?". "Ah, nanya apa tadi?". "Kamu tuli, ya! Kutanya, siapa kamu!". "Ah, halo! Namaku Luffy!". "Baik, Luffy! Mengapa kamu bias muncul dari dalam tong itu?". "Aku mengejar Vivi. Dia ditangkap perampok gunung mesum. Dia pandangan pertamaku", "Perampok gunungnya?". "Bukan! Vivinya". "Bagaimana kamu tahu arah mereka pergi kalau kamu didalam tong?". Luffy terdiam. Ia tidak terpikir sampai kesitu. "Baiklah! Namaku Zoro. Salam kenal!". Luffy tidak menjawab. Ia sedih. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa lagi untuk mengejar Vivi. "Aku akan membantumu!". Luffy senang mendengarnya. Luffy menari kegirangan. Ia berputar-butar, loncat-loncat dan jungkir balik. Zoro bertepuk tangan. Jadilah tarian topeng monyet. Zoro menyadarkan Luffy bahwa ia salah sangka. "Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu!". Luffy kembali bersedih. "Tapi, aku akan membantumu mencarikan sebuah perahu untuk mengejar tuh cewek". Luffy tersenyum lega. "Ayo! Ikut aku!". Zoro mengajak Luffy untuk ikut bersamanya. Zoro berjalan terus menelusuri hutan. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah kampung. "Ini kampungku. Silahkan!". "Terimakasih, Zoro!".

Luffy memasuki kampung Zoro dengan malu-malu. Seseorang menghampiri Luffy. "Tahu, dek?". Tukang tahu yang memakai selendang dikepala, baju batik dan kain sarung plus lipstick yang tebal dan bedak kebanyakan menawarkan dagangannya pada Luffy. Luffy termenung teringat tukang jamu yang didorongnya. Zoro menarik tangan Luffy. Luffy masih termenung. Ia akhirnya sadar ketika sampai kepondok tua yang kosong tidak ada seorang pun. Zoro mempersilahkan Luffy masuk. "Ini rumahmu ya?". "Iya, kenapa?". "Kamu sendirian? Yang lain mana?". Nyokap gue tewas sewaktu gue lahir. Bokap gue lari dari penagih hutang dan sekarang tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Gimana dengan kamu?". "Bapak gue kawin lari. Mak gue kawin sirih". "Parah!". Luffy mendapat teman senasib. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara ribut. Zoro dan Luffy keluar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Kampung Zoro kini sedang diserang para bajak laut. Zoro berlari kearah bajak laut dan menyerangnya. Luffy termenung melihat tukang tahu itu terjatuh. "Tahuku…tahuku…tolong…!". Luffy melihat Zoro menantang para bajak laut itu. Dia ditangkap dan dipukuli oleh mereka. Mereka tidak peduli walaupun dia anak kecil. Luffy tak bias tinggal diam. Ia menyusul Zoro yang sedang dalam bahaya. Tak sengaja Luffy tergelincir tahu. "Tahuku…hoi!!!". Luffy mengacuhkannya. Ia terus berlari menyusul Zoro…

Apakah Luffy berhasil menyelamatkan Zoro? Apakah Zoro berhasil melepaskan diri dari kawanan bajak laut. Nantikan kelanjutannya di Fanfic One Piece *Pandangan Pertama* (Chapter 3)

~Bersambung~


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic : One Piece

Genre : Romance

Cerita sebelumnya: Luffy berkenalan dengan teman barunya yang bernama Zoro. Zoro menjanjikan Luffy sebuah kapal untuk mengejar Vivi. Zoro mengajak Luffy kekampungnya. Tak lama setelah itu, kampung Zoro diserang oleh kawanan bajak laut. Luffy tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat itu dan ia pun membantu Zoro yang sedang kesulitan.

*Pandangan Pertama* (Chapter 3)

By: Resthu

"Lepaskan aku!". Zoro memberontak. Para bajak laut menertawainya. "Huh! Anak kecil macam kau ni bisa apa? Berani sekali kau menantang kami". "Tunggu!". Luffy berteriak dari jauh. Zoro gembira melihat Luffy mencoba menolongnya yang sedang dalam bahaya. "Dia sudah janji akan memberiku kapal. Kalian boleh menangkapnya setelah dia menepati janjinya padaku". "Kurang ajar kau Luffy!". Zoro kesal melihat Luffy yang ternyata bukan menolongnya karena ingin tetapi karena dia membutuhkan kapal. Ketua bajak laut itu tertawa. "Ha…ha…ha…ha…! Kau boleh mendapatkan temanmu kembali asal kau mau menggantikan posisinya". Luffy kebingungan akan syarat ketua bajak laut itu. Selagi Luffy berpikir, anggota bajak laut lainnya menangkap Luffy dari belakang. Zoro memperingatkan. "Awas! Luffy". Terlambat. Mereka berhasil menangkap Luffy. Kini mereka berdua tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. "Lepaskan aku! Kalian kan sudah punya Zoro. Dasar bajak laut rakus. Tidak pernah puas!". "Enak saja! Kalian ambil saja anak itu. Dia mati, aku tidak perlu susah payah mencarikannya kapal lagi. Lagipula, dagingnya lebih enak daripada aku". Ketua bajak laut marah. "Kurang ajar kalian anak cebol! Emangnya aku Sumanto apa?". 'Plak'. Tukang tahu memukul ketua bajak laut dari belakang memakai sandal jepitnya yang robek, kotor dan beda sebelah. "Dasar anak kurang ajar! Tak berpendidikan. Mana orang tuamu? Seenaknya menjatuhkan tahu terenak gue. Kamu harus membayar mahal atas semua itu". Ketua bajak laut itu diseret paksa oleh tukang tahu. Anggota bajak laut lain shok melihat bos mereka dikalahkan tukang tahu yang sudah tua, lemah dan hamper masuk keliang kubur. Ini kesempatan Zoro dan Luffy untuk kabur selagi yang lain lengah. Mereka lari sekencang-kencangnya kearah lautan tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Mereka lari sekencang mungkin. Para bajak laut tersadar. Mereka mengejar. Dari kejauhan, ketua mereka berteriak minta tolong. "Woi…!!! Jangan tinggalin aku, woi! Tolong aku…! Kubakar kalian semua…!". Mereka semua mengacuhkan bos mereka yang sedang kesulitan melawan tukang tahu. Zoro dan Luffy berhasil sampai kelautan mendahului mereka. Seorang gadis yang berada diatas kapal bajak laut berteriak memanggil mereka. "Hei, kalian! Cepat, naik!". Luffy dan Zoro tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Para bajak laut sudah berada beberapa meter dibelakang mereka. Luffy dan Zoro naik kekapal itu. Sang gadis menyalakan kapal. Kapal tidak menyala. Gadis itu mendorong jatuh Zoro kebawah kapal. "Hei brengsek! Kenapa aku kau dorong?". "Kapal mogok! Cepat dorong! Jangan berkomentar kalau ingin menumpang". Zoro terpaksa mendorong. Para bajak laut sudah sangat dekat. Sang gadis kembali menyalakan kapal. Zoro naik kembali keatas kapal. "Ah, tetap gak nyala. Gimana ini?". Gadis itu kebingungan. Zoro menurunkan layar dan kapal mulai bergerak. Para bajak laut tidak berhasil mengejar mereka. "Dasar gadis tolol! Kapal ini bukan bot. Jadi tidak pakai mesin. Itu cuma pajangan saja. Susah payah aku mendorongnya". Gadis itu nyengir lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu liat gak kemana temanku?". Mereka mendengar suara berisik dari dek bawah. Zoro dan si gadis segera menuruni tangga menuju dek bawah untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi disana. Mereka berdua menemukan Luffy yang sedang makan dengan lahap dan berisik tanpa memikirkan beban apapun.

Sang gadis memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Nami. Suka uang dan pingin jadi kaya". "Aku Zoro. Salam kenal juga". Luffy diam. Ia tidak sanggup bergerak maupun bicara karena kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan semua persediaan makanan dikapal. Zoro memperkenalkannya. "Dia Luffy. Anak goblok yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam tong yang hanyut dilaut lepas. Dia temen baruku dan kini kami sedang mencari anak perempuan yang Luffy bilang pandangan pertamanya". Pipi Luffy berubah merah. "Ah, kalau anak perempuan sih aku lihat! Baru beberapa menit sebelum kalian dating. Berambut biru laut dan diculik sama perampok. Perampoknya menanyakan arah ke Mesir". Zoro kebingungan. "Kenapa tidak kau cegah?". "Untuk apa? Gak ada untungnya. Harta saja tidak punya". Mereka berdua melihat Luffy melayang. Burung-burung berterbangan disekelilingnya. Cupid cinta memanah panah cinta kearah Luffy. Panah itu mengenai salah satu burung yang terbang mengelilingi Luffy. BBurung itu jatuh dan mati. Nami mengambilnya. "Asyik…! Lauk makan malam". Zoro merebutnya. "Kamu kan sudah punya cicak goreng. Ini buatku saja". Nami kembali merebut burung mati itu dari tangan Zoro. Luffy sedih. Nami menghampirinya. "Aku dapat membawa mu padanya jika kau mau membayar mahal untuk ini". "Tapi aku tidak punya uang". "Kau dapat membantuku merampok bajak laut lain". "Tapi kita anak kecil". "Masa bodoh sama anak kecil". "Hmmm…baiklah!". Tiba-tiba, Zoro merebut lagi burung mati yang dipegang Nami. Nami mengejar Zoro untuk merebutnya kembali. Zoro kabur mengelilingi dek kapal yang luas sambil menggenggam burung mati tersebut. Luffy memandangi langit sambil mulai berkhayal.

Malam tiba. Akhirnya Zoro dan Nami berbagi burung mati itu. Luffy dihukum tidak boleh makan karena telah menghabiskan persediaan. Luffy memandangi mereka makan dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan iler yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya. Zoro berbincang-bincang dengan Nami yang sedang makan sambil menghitung uang yang dia dapat dari dalam kapal. "Bagaiman kau bias berada dikapal bajak laut ini?". "Aku diam-diam naik sewaktu mereka merampok kampungku". "Ha…? Perampok dirampok? Hebat juga kau!". "Uang itu hidupku. Mereka bagaikan nyawaku". "Orang tuamu dimana?". "Mereka tewas. Mereka juga bajak laut. Aku sangat membenci mereka". "Kenapa? Mereka kan yang sudah membesarkanmu". "Mereka bajak laut bodoh yang pernah kukenal. Mau merampok malah dirampok. Terbunuh, deh! Untung aku sempat bersembunyi dikapal musuh sebelum ketahuan mereka". "Anak durhaka". Nami menganggap itu sebagai pujian. Tak beberapa lama, terdengar buji bergemuruh. Nami dan Zoro terkejut. Mereka menyangka akan diserang oleh bajak laut yang ingin merampok harta mereka. "He…he…he…! Itu suara perutku yang kelaparan". Luffy mengaku. Nami dan Zoro menggebukinya sampai bonyok. Zoro dan Nami membagikan sedikit makanan mereka untuk Luffy. Tapi, Luffy menghabiskan semua makanan mereka. Mereka kembali menggebukinya lagi. Tak beberapa lama, terdengar suara gemuruh yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Luffy…!!!". Nami dan Zoro meneriaki Luffy. Luffy kebingungan. "Bukan aku, kok! Aku kan sudah makan". Nami dan Zoro mulai siaga. Luffy duduk tenang mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah kenyang. Tiba-tiba, kapal mereka terguncang. Mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Mereka bertiga berlari ke dek atas untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Mereka terkejut melihat monster naga laut raksasa sedang menyerang kapal mereka. Nami, Zoro dan Luffy mempersiapkan diri menerima hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada mereka dan kapal mereka. Terkecuali Nami yang ketakutan akan terjadi sesuatu pada hartanya.

Apakah mereka berhasil melewati masalah besar ini? Apakah Luffy berhasil mengejar Vivi? Dan apakah harta Nami akan baik-baik saja? Nantikan cerita selanjutnya dalam Fanfic One Piece *Pandangan Pertama*(Chapter 4)

~Bersambung~


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic : One Piece

Genre : Romance

Cerita sebelumnya: Ketika Luffy dan Zoro dikejar-kejar oleh para bajak laut, seorang gadis bernama Nami menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Kini, mereka berteman dengan Nami dan bersama-sama membantu Luffy mencari Vivi. Suatu ketika sedang makan malam, kapal mereka diserang monster naga laut.

*Pandangan Pertama* (Chapter 4)

By: Resthu

Mereka bertiga panik. Luffy memeluk erat tiang kapal. Zoro berpegangan pada meriam dan Nami berlarian tak tentu arah "Hartaku…selamatkan hartaku…tolong…!". Monster itu semakin mendekat. Zoro tersadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang berpegangan pada benda satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkan hidup mereka "Nami! Dimana kau letakkan peluru meriam ini?". "Tadi kuletakkan disekitar situ. Apa kau sudah melihatnya baik-baik?". Luffy tampak pucat. Zoro dan Nami melempar pandangan ganas kearahnya. "Ah, maaf teman-teman! Tadi kupakai buat main bowling". "Trus, sekarang ada dimana?". Zoro bertanya pada Luffy dan yakin Luffy akan menjawab sesuatu yang menghancurkan semuanya. "Jatuh kelaut sewaktu aku gelindingkan". "Kau…! Apa yang kau lakukan pada satu-satunya penyelamat kita?". "Maaf!". Luffy menangis. Zoro sedang memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang sedang dalam bahaya ini. Luffy tertidur setelah menangis dengan dengkurannya yang amat berisik. Sementara Nami khawatir akan hartanya "Hartaku…hartaku…tidaaak…! Selamatkan hartaku…!". Tak berapa lama 'Bruak! Kyaaa…!'. Monster itu terpental jauh sampai kenegeri China. Nami melihat seorang anak yang seumuran dengan mereka sedang bergaya diatas puing-puing kapal yang hancur berantakan. "Kenalkan. Namaku Sanji. Maukah kau menikahiku, cantik?". Nami panic. Ia dicintai orang mesum yang baru pertama ini dilihatnya. Belum pernah ada yang mengatakan seperti itu padanya. Ia memanggil Luffy untuk minta tolong mengusir cowok mesum itu tetapi Luffy sedang tidur dengan asyiknya. Nami menyadarkan Zoro yang dari tadi sedang berpikir keras dan ternyata, Zoro ikut tertidur. Sanji mendekati kapal dan menaikinya "Boleh aku menumpang, sayang?". "Kyaaa…!!!". Nami menjerit histeris seperti melihat setan lagi keramas. Ia berlari tak tentu arah menjauhi si mesum. Sanji bingung melihat tingkah laku Nami. Nami terus berlari hingga menabrak dinding dan jatuh pingsan.

Nami terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia mencium wangi masakan yang lezat. Nami langsung menuju dapur dan melihat Sanji sedang memasak sambil bernyanyi. Dua orang bodoh menunggu dimeja makan memegang pisau dan garpu. "Heh! Cowok mesum! Ngapain kamu disini! Cepat, keluar sekarang juga dan menjauh dari pandanganku!". "Ah, sayang! Jangan gitu, dong! Nih, kubuatkan sarapan". Luffy dan Zoro masih menunggu dengan sabar. Perut Nami bunyi. Ia sudah lapar. Nami tak punya pilihan lain selain… "Menikahiku?". "Enak aja! Nikah sana sendiri dengan Wong Edan!". Nami duduk dimeja makan dengan kesal. Luffy yang duduk disebelah Nami didorong Sanji kebelakang. Luffy jatuh. Sanji duduk menggantikan Luffy disebelan Nami "Mau kusiapin, sayang?". "Jijik banget!". "Aaaaaaa…….". Sanji menyuapi Nami. Nami memukul sendok yang mengarah kemulutnya. Sendok terpental dan masuk kemulut Zoro. Zoro keselek sendok. Luffy membantu Zoro. Ia menginjak-injak perut Zoro aga sendok itu keluar. Wajah Zoro pucat dan membiru. Napasnya nyaris berhenti berhembus. Luffy kalang kabut kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Ia lari sana lari sini. Kesandung kursi dan jatuh masuk kedalam ember. Kepalanya nyangkut diember. Tak dapat dilepas. Luffy menangis minta dilepaskan. Zoro sudah berada diambang kematian. Nami memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia menghampiri Zoro dan menginjak perutnya sekuat tenaga. 'Siuuung…!!! Brak…ting…!!' Sendok itu terpental dan mengenai ember Luffy. Ember terlepas dari kepalanya. Setelah mereka berdua kembali lega, Luffy dan Zoro kembali kemeja makan dan kini sedang berebut ikan tongkol goring yang dimasak Sanji. Nami heran melihat mereka kembali ceria setelah kejadian barusan. Sanji menghampiri name dan memeluknya. "Meeesssuuummm…!!!".

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai kesebuah pulau. Nami mengajak Zoro dan Luffy turun untuk menulusuri pulau tersebut dan menyuruh Sanji tetap dikapal menjaga hartanya. Sanji kecewa. Nami tidak mempedulikannya. Luffy dan Zoro bermain kejar-kejaran dengan gembira sampai Nami menarik kuping mereka hingga terseret. "Ampun, Nami…!". Sanji memandang iri. Nami terus berjalan menelusuri pulau sambil menyeret mereka berdua hingga hilang dari pandangan Sanji., "Hik…hik…! Aku sendirian!". "Lepasin, brengsek! Dasar cewek gak laku". "Ah, Zoro! Jangan gitu. Dia kan udah laku sama Sanji". Zoro dan Luffi tertawa geli. Nami makin marah sama mereka berdua. Dia semakin kuat menyeret mereka. "Aaarrrggghhh…!!! Sakit…!". Ditengah hutan mereka mendengar suara hewan buas yang membuat merinding. 'Hauuummm…". Zoro gemetar ketakutan. Luffy pingsan. Rohnya terbang keluar. Zoro berusaha menangkapnya. Nami yang sedang kesal makin kesal. "Diaaammm…!!! Berisik tau!! Mau kugoreng kalian semua, ya!". Suara binatang buas itu berubah menjadi teriakan "Kyaaa…!!!". Zoro berhasil menangkap jiwa Luffy dan mengembalikannya. Nami kembali menyeret mereka. Kali ini, terdengar tembakan pistol diudara. 'Dooorrr….!!!'. Luffy pingsan dan rohnya terbang lagi. Zoro menangkapnya. Nami makin marah. "Diam…!!! Atau kau yang kutembak". Suara tembakan berubah menjadi teriakan "Kyaaa…!!!". Nami kembali menyeret mereka. "AMPUUUNNN…….!!!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai kesebuah kampung. Kampung yang damai indah dan bersahabat. Luffy dan Zoro kehabisan suara akibat berteriak tadi. Nami menelusuri kampung itu. Luffy dan Zoro terlepas dari seretan nenek sihir pencabut jiwa. Zoro kesal "Akhirnya kita terlepas dari istri Sanji brengsek itu!". Mata Nami memandang tajam kearah mereka seakan ingin membunuh mereka berdua dan tertawa keras setelah melihat mereka mati. Zoro terdiam. Luffy bersembunyi dibelakang Zoro mengira bakal ditebas lehernya. Tiba-tiba, sepucuk kertas yang terbawa angin menempel diwajah Luffy. Luffy membacanya "Nami! Aku gak bias baca. Tolong bacakan". Zoro merebut kertas itu dengan kesal "Heh, bego! Gini aja gak bias baca. Sini biar kubacakan". Zoro memandangi kertas itu dan mulai membacanya. 5 menit berlalu. 10 menit. 20 menit. 30 menit. Luffy sudah tertidur menunggu Zoro membacakannya. Nami merebut kertas tersebut dan membacakannya untuk mereka yang bodoh-bodoh dan tulalit. Luffy terbangun. Ia duduk dengan rapi seakan menunggu dibacakan dongeng. "Diberitahukan kepada semua penduduk Cicak Rowo, harap hentikan pencarian tuan putri. Putri Vivi telah kembali kekerajaannya di Mesir. Terimakasih!". Luffy berteriak gembira sambil jungkir balik "Itu, Vivi! Vivi di Mesir, Ayo, kesana!". Zoro mengejek Luffy "Jadi, selama ini kau mencari tuan putri? Mana pantas dia sama anak macam kau yang goblok ini!". Tangan Nami gemetaran. Kertas tersebut terlepas dari tangannya dan kembali terbang dibawa angin. Luffy dan Zoro ketakutan mengira Nami akan meledak. "Pu..pu..putri? Ra..ra..raja? Ha..ha..harta?". Nami langsung berlari menuju kapal. Tidak lupa ia menyeret Zoro dan Luffy kembali. Sesampai dikapal, mereka berdua dilempar langsung keatas kapal. Sanji menyambut Nami dengan tampang mesum "Sayangku…kau kembali untuk…". Nami menginjak wajah Sanji. "Semuanya, kita akan berlayar menuju harta, eh! Uang, aduh! Mesir! Segera jalankan kapal. Kita berangkat sekarang juga". Luffy senang bukan kepalang. Ia tak sabar ingin bertemu Vivi dan mengajaknya main ketaman lagi.

Mereka menjalankan kapal kearah tenggara sesuai petunjuk Nami. Nami sudah tidak sabar sampai kesana. Luffy dan Zoro tertidur karena lelah diseret Nami hingga badan mereka pegel linung. Sanji menyiapkan makan malam. Nami dari tadi terus membayangkan dia akan menjadi kaya setelah diberi imbalan karena menyelamatkan putri. Sanji hamper selesai memasak makan malam. Nami membangunkan Zoro dan Luffy untuk makan malam. Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam gudang kapal dibawah dek. Nami berprasangka buruk dan berlari kegudang kapal dengan cepat. Nami membuka pintu gudang dan "Hei! Siapa kau! Seenaknya ngambil harta orang seenaknya!". Nami melihat seorang laki-laki mencuri hartanya. Laki-laki tersebut kabur keluar membawa harta Nami. Nami mengejar kepergian harta karunnya. Begitu sampai keluar kapal, laki-laki itu terkejut "Dimana aku! Kembalikan aku! Seenaknya membawa orang kabur". "Heh, kamu! Sembarangan saja menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Kamu sendiri kan yang masuk tanpa ijin". Laki-laki itu terdiam dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi karena kapal sudah berada dilautan yang tak tahu dimana letaknya "Kemana tujuan kalian?". "Kami mau ke Mesir menyelamatkan seorang putri raja yang sedang berada dalam masalah sekarang ini". Laki-laki itu berpikir jernih. Dia akan mendapatkan imbalan jika ikut bersama mereka "Haaa…baiklah! Aku terpaksa ikut dengan kalian!". "Siapa yang maksa kamu?". Sanji memanggil Nami untuk makan bersama. Laki-laki tersebut langsung lari menuju dapur karena sudah menahan lapar dari tadi. Nami mengejar. Zoro melihat laki-laki itu masuk dapur dan seenaknya duduk dimeja makan "Siapa kamu?". Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri "Kenalkan semuanya. Aku Usopp. Pahlawan nomor 1 dikampungku". Nami memukul Usopp. "Kau kenal dia Nami?". "Gak! Kutemukan dia mencura hartaku digudang dang sekarang dia ikut bersama kita. Ya…sudahlah!". Usopp berterimakasih "Terimakasih semuanya. Karena kita semua sekarang ini adalah teman, aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku bohong!". "Buuuuuuu……….". Semua meneriaki Usopp.

Setelah Sanji dan Usopp bergabung dengan Luffy, Zoro dan Nami, kini mereka ber-5 menuju Mesir dimana Vivi berada. Apakah mereka sampai dengan selamat atau mereka akan mendapat masalah diperjalanan nanti. Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya dalam Fanfic One Piece *Pandangan Pertama* (Chapter 5).

~Bersambung~


End file.
